Love's Surrender
by DivineGlory
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has no interest in the sentiments of love and marriage. But after meeting Hyūga Hinata he seems to have changed his mind.


Love's Surrender

GENRE: Romance/Drama/Humor/Family

PAIRINGS: Uchiha Sasuke/Hyūga Hinata(Main), Uzumaki Naruto/Haruno Sakura, Hyūga Neji/Tenten, Others

SUMMARY:

Uchiha Sasuke has no interest in the sentiments of love and marriage. But after meeting Hyūga Hinata he seems to have changed his mind.

DISCLAIMER: The franchise of Naruto solely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who has a hand in promoting the series. The only thing that is mine, is the story idea which is solely for entertainment that you can enjoy, _**NOTHING**_ else. Thank you.

Author's Note: This is the rewrite of "The Playboy Falls". Now here are some things that you guys need to know.

1\. This story is on a 20-25 chapter deadline and I'm hoping to stick to that.

2\. Some ideas from the original story will be incorporated into this one (not the exact same way), simply because I like how they flow and I spent a good lot of time writing them not to just let them go.

3\. In this story Sasuke will at least be a playboy until…I'm not saying and also I've changed Hinata, can't have a playboy going after a girl who doesn't put up a fight now can we?

4\. This is "Love's Surrender" I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

. x.

CHAPTER ONE

_Bad Night_

This party bored him. Looking around the crowded room at the many people present Uchiha Sasuke forced himself to be interested. It didn't matter that he was the host of the event, fund raisers were never his style and he never was into flashing his wealth to look important or impress. The only reason he was doing this to begin with was because he was the President of Sharingan Corporation and his company supported the Hidden Leaf Children Needs Organization and these shenanigans helped donate millions of dollars to their cause.

Downing his glass of champagne, Sasuke was eager for something exciting, he needed entertainment- preferably the lady kind. He could admit it, he was a playboy, one of the biggest and he wasn't shamed about it at all. He loved women, he definitely loved how they felt under him as he brought them both to climax. They flocked to him, always willing to please him and he would be a fool to not let them. They knew what they were getting themselves into, nights of sex and nothing else.

Though he wasn't an idiot and knew that some of them wanted to tie him down, being one of the big fishes and a bigger catch. Magazines loved to spout that fact a lot along with the bonus that he was one of the youngest business owners in all of Asia and the world, making many women want to try and catch the "uncatchable". Too bad, his interest in many of them didn't last more than a few nights-if they were that lucky-and when the lust was out of his system, he was out of their lives.

A slender hand rested itself upon his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. "Hello, Sasuke." Grimacing Sasuke turned to find Kin, one of his ex-lovers, smiling up at him with a sultry smile.

"Hello Kin," Sasuke responded curtly. He should have known she'd be here, any function that brought rich men out she and many others in her group will appear.

His rudeness did nothing to detour her, as she slid her hand down his arm, teasingly playing with the cuff of his jacket. "Promise me dance will you?" Showing him some leg, she pressed up against him. "Or if not we can just go to your place."

Looking at her, in a dress that clung too tightly to her form with her breast spilling out and the split riding too high to be consider decent, he would have taken her up on her offer, if they had never been an item. But they had time and she didn't to appeal him anymore, so to go with her would be quite unsatisfying. Shrugging out of her hold, Sasuke turned away.

"Sorry but I'm not interested." Seeing her shocked expression, he smirked. "I don't want what I've left."

Sasuke needed another drink.

"Oi Teme!" Uzumaki Naruto, his blond self-proclaimed best friend greeted as he walked up to him.

"Yo dobe," Sasuke returned the greeting, while signaling to a waiter to bring him a drink. Emptying the contents quickly, he was going to need more than one drink, or at least something stronger. Hmm, what he really needed was a woman to warm his bed.

"Man, this is new," Naruto grinned and chuckled."Uchiha Sasuke the great player has no date tonight. This should be breaking news." His chuckling turned quickly into laughter, causing Sasuke to glare at him. "I guess women finally realize how much of a cad you are."

Sasuke smirked, "Not at all, I just don't want something I ran through already."

"Ya know teme one of these days, a woman is going to make you eat those words and I want to be there to see it and…"

Sasuke tuned out of Naruto's speech, his eyes focusing on the woman that just stepped into the room. In her pure while halter top dress that crumpled around her breasts to her waist then flowed effortless to the floor, every man' eyes were on her. Petite and curvy with long indigo hair that fell to her back in curls, straight bangs flitting over pearly eyes and luscious red lips that suddenly he was aching to kiss until she was begging him to take her. She was the complete opposite of every supermodel thin woman he ever took to his bed. She owned the room. He wanted to own her-in every way.

His lips lifted into a grin as his mood suddenly changed. Leaving Naruto-who is peeved at him walking away until he see Haruno Sakura, the actress-to go after his new found target, Sasuke weaved his way through the crowd. Maybe this night won't be so bad.

. x.

Hyūga Hinata wanted to leave the moment she arrived. She hated any sort of extravagant gatherings, there were always too many people who all wanted to rub shoulders with each other. The charitable cause was just an outlet to showcase themselves for what they were worth. It annoyed her, but as a request from her father, she was here in Neji's place for he had an emergency with one of their companies that he urgently needed to attend.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata glanced across the room, noticing that almost everyone seemed to be watching her. Mentally Hinata yelled at Ino, one of her girlfriends, who was the cause of her current appearance. _"I'm not going to let you be a wallflower tonight Hina. I'm going to make sure that everyone is looking at you."_ She had said. And unfortunately it was apparently going Ino's way.

Trying to ignore the stares, Hinata quickly turns barely taken half a step when she bumps into a hard, suit-clad body. The force causing her to stumble back until big warm hands grasped her shoulders steadying her. Shocked Hinata hands grasps his arms as she gather herself, gripping tightly to the strong biceps that she feels beneath his jacket. Blushing as she finally let go of him, she steps back peeking up at him from under her bangs.

"S-Sorry." She whispers suddenly self-conscious.

Hearing his throaty chuckle she finally looks up at him, and in that moment she takes him in. His face though pale like hers, held the most captivating black eyes she had ever seen, his nose was straight and his lips looked full and soft. His black hair was spiky and his bangs hung unruly over his forehead and it strangely suited him with high cheekbones and a strong jaw set. Hinata admitted to herself that this man was completely gorgeous.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, his voice silky like velvet, jumping her out of her reserve causing her to blush again, being caught so openly staring. From the twinkle in his eyes though, he didn't look disturbed by it.

"Um, yes I'm fine." She replied nervously.

He eyed her body this time and a smirk grace his face as he murmured quietly, "Yes, you are." Hinata knew then that her face had gone 100 degrees. That had definitely been a compliment. She needed to get away from him, or not she'd lose the rest of her blood cells.

"Excuse me…" she trailed off not knowing his name.

Smirking at her as if knowing what she was trying to do, he took her hand and brushed a kiss over her knuckles causing her to shiver to his obvious delight, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, the host of this event and who might you be?"

Uchiha Sasuke, youngest son of Uchih Fugaku, a man that her father had done many business ventures with in the past, which had been passed down to him and Neji when both older men had retired. This man with the handsome face and sexy body, was Uchiha Sasuke one of the world's biggest pigs and he was trying to seduce her. She won't let him.

"Hyūga Hinata" She tells him. _And I won't let you seduce me._

"Hyūga Hinata," he repeats lowly almost a whispers as if he had just unwrapped a private gift.

There was a light in his eyes and his lips formed a sexy-as-sin smile telling her he knew what she was up too and he wasn't going to lose. _We'll see about that._ She was not going to play his game. Pulling away from him once more, Hinata opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by the announcement that it was time for dinner.

She was given a number to a table where she was assigned to sit, hoping it would get her away from the man before her, she eagerly opened it; Table 1 and seeing his arrogant smirk, her hopes were crushed.

"Hn. I guess that means you'll be sitting with me." Sasuke commented, clearly liking the seating arrangement. Hinata on the other hand wasn't so thrilled.

. x.

He had been bored until she walked in. She interested him, and that interest was only getting stronger. The moment he told her his name, a fire came to her eyes; she knew of his reputation and she didn't like it. _Too bad. _He had already planned on taking her to his bed, and finding out that she was a Hyūga, family to that prick Hyūga Neji had made his night even better. It would be fun to see the look in the male Hyūga's eyes once he found out.

"Let's go take our seats." Sasuke said, placing his hand in the bare small of her back, he suppressed a smirk at her intake of breath. Rubbing his thumb in a teasing circle, he chuckled at the vicious glare she gave him. Leaning close, he whispered, "I couldn't resist; your skin is so soft and inviting." His smirk appeared when her face flush a beautiful red.

Leading her toward their table, he pulled her chair to let her sit before taking the seat right next to her. It was amusing watching her reactions to him, he knew she was fighting him, a game of cat and mouse and she was certainly the mouse. It was going to be a sight when she was caught.

When everyone had been seated, the dinner was served accompanied by conversations around the table. Not interested in what they had to say-already knowing of Naruto's Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken invention and about Sakura's new movie. The only thing he was interesting in, was anything involving Hinata, her plump mouth and all the things he could have her use it for.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole time we eat Uchiha-san?" Hinata asked him, turning to face him with a perfect arched eyebrow.

Sasuke chuckled, she was feisty and he liked his women with spunk, they weren't boring, maybe he should keep her for more than one night.

"I think I rather watch you eat something else." He commented earning another blush from her.

"That's highly inappropriate Uchiha-san." She frowned at him, placing her fork down.

Dinner was over and it was time to dance, "What can I say I'm not that much of a gentleman." He said pulling her with him to the dancefloor. Gathering her in his arms, he felt her stiffen and try to push away from him.

"I don't want to dance with you." She hissed quietly.

He smirked, pulling her close again, trailing his hand down so it rest near her behind. "That's too bad, because I want to dance with you." Spinning her around, he gracefully led them across the dancefloor, keeping her close to his quickly overheating body. She was intoxicating and from her heavy breathing he felt, she was just as drugged.

Dipping his head, he pressed kisses along her neck, making her gasps, her fingers tightening on their hold of him. "I'm going to enjoy our time together. Making you beg and driving you to your breaking point." At her sharp intake off breath, she pushed away from him, her face as red as his favorite fruit-the tomato.

"I need to use the restroom." She said, releasing him and turning to leave ending their dance.

He let her go, needing to cool himself and start the auction, but if she thought that she was going to escape him, she was sadly mistaken.

. x.

Hinata made a mad dash to the restroom. Who did he think he was, treating her like one of his women and what was worse, she actually liked it! Or her body liked it. She was _not _going to become one of his bed warmers, another notch to his very slacking belt. Looking at herself in the mirror Hinata tried to calm down. It wasn't that bad, she could still write a check and slip out. She was a wallflower, it should be easy.

Satisfied with her plan of action, Hinata splashed little water on her hot face. Taking a much needed breath and taking one last look at her reflection, she exited. Slipping between the people who were engross in bidding, she headed to the bar for a drink.

"Martini please." She said taking a seat. Her drink came quickly, thanking the bartender she guzzled it. Trying to understand how she could even interest a man like Uchiha Sasuke, she was far from the long legged slim-trimmed women he usual had stuck to him. Which meant she should hold no sort of attraction to him. If it was the dress, she was certainly never letting Ino dress her again. She didn't need the harassment.

"Come on ladies, you can bid higher than that. This is a one-of-a-kind necklace from the Sabaku Taisō collection." She heard Sasuke coax.

Glancing over Hinata spotted two ladies bidding for the necklace Sasuke held showcasing. It was very beautiful, pure gold with a huge diamond for a pendant. The necklace would be the first thing anyone spotted before the saw the person wearing it.

"3000000 yen," one of the ladies shouted.

The whole room went silent and whoever she was, she received a wink from Sasuke before saying, "Sold to Hasegawa Misaki for 3000000 yen."

Thinking she stayed long enough, Hinata got up and went to the cashier, writing a personal check of 4500000 yen, she cashed it and headed for the door. Collecting her overcoat, she waited from the guard to ring her limousine to the front. And with Sasuke still inside auctioning, she had nothing to worry about. _Ha! Take that Uchiha_.

"Were you just going to leave?" His warm breath tickled against her ear.

Jumping and cursing her luck Hinata turned to face the man she was trying to avoid. Wishing to wipe that arrogant smirk that seemed to have been set permanently on his face. Straightening her back Hinata answered him.

"Yes I was. Shouldn't you be inside attending to your guests?"

He quirked an eyebrow his smirk turning to a grin. "Well Hinata, you are my guest and I will gladly love to attend to you."

"How unfortunate _Uchiha-san_ I-"

She never got to finish her sentence as Sasuke grabbed her pulling her close and swallowed her words with his mouth. Shocked by his actions Hinata gasped and Sasuke took that opportunity to deepen their kiss. Wrapping one hand around her waist and the other gripping tightly in her hair, Sasuke tilted her head back and delved his tongue in to meet hers. He repeated the action until she caved wrapping her arms around him mimicking his actions as her fingers threaded through his dark locks keeping his face to hers.

A strangled sound emitted from her throat, snapping her eyes opened-when had she closed them? Freeing her lips from his, she looked up at him horrified and face burning. Noticing her ride, she untangled herself from his hold and raced to get in and far away from him. This night had officially gone for bad to worse.

. x.

Ending Author's Note: If you like it review. If you don't like it review. Whatever you do, review. Favor, follow, even all three, something. Just put a smile on my face or challenge me to make it better. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you next time.


End file.
